Off Limits
by Prisia Lex
Summary: Sherlock meets the livid Molly for the first time.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine, obviously.

This is unbeta'd. English is not my mother tongue. Blah..blah..blah. I don't know if someone would even find this funny but I did my best to do so. Reviews are highly appreciated but not necessary.

* * *

He knew if he had it his way, he would rather stay at Bart's with Molly, doing his usual experiments and posting the results in his infamous blog._ It would be convenient, anyway. The cultures and chemicals are there, and so are the body parts,_ Sherlock thought with a pout plastered on his face.

_John, John, John Watson. The ever authoritarian. Always telling me to stop pestering Molly. _

Just in time, John's footsteps echoed throughout the flat and was greeted with a rather disturbing sight: Sherlock wrapped in his crisp, white bed sheet, his curly hair unruly, with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot the wall.

"Aren't this a bit childish and dangerous, Sherlock?" John asked, placing the groceries on the kitchen table, "Playing with guns again, are we? I'm surprised Mrs. Hudson hasn't called the police yet."

"John, your sarcasm and dry humor astounds me. I should be the one who should be surprised," Sherlock shot back hotly, "You're with me twenty-four seven and you still have yet to tell Lestrade that I've been shooting our flat's poor wall because _someone is not letting me go to Bart's to keep myself busy!_"

John, who made himself Earl Grey and settling himself in his favorite chair with his Macbook in hand, let out a huff. "It isn't my fault that Molly wants you out of the morgue for a week!"

Sherlock had his mouth gaping, but decided to not to say something back. He was about to ask John the reason why Molly was pissed at him again when the events of yesterday came back.

He has done something again. And this time it didn't affect her relationship with other men, instead he jeopardize her recent position as the Head Pathologist.

_Ah, stupid, stupid Sherlock_.

He knew she would let his tirades about her dates and herself pass- so as long as the tirades doesn't cross the line. And he knew she wouldn't let this one pass. Her dream and future is at stake, she's still a woman with dignity and pride after all. She worked hard for her goal to be the Head Pathologist, noting the times she let him have a few body parts here and there. But this time, he had crossed the line.

He snatched two sets of eyes.

He literally snuck in and took eyes for him to experiment with. He was supposed to have a record of theft now, he knew. But, instead, Molly told John he's off limits to the lab for the whole week, unless it's strictly needed for a case.

It was already unprofessional for Molly to lend him body parts without the consent of the hospital, and yet he abused her kindness. He have to make his move _now_.

He stood up and made his way to his room, dressing and dashing about. T_his has to stop at once. And not even John can do anything to stop me._

He was about to make his way out of the flat when John eyed him and asked him in a rather authoritative tone, "Where the bloody hell are you going? Don't tell me you're making your way to the morgue!"

Sherlock remained rooted at his spot, unable to face John and answer him, so he chose to not answer.

John buried his face on his right hand, already done babysitting the man-child. "Alright! I give up! I won't stop you. You have this your way, fine. Don't even sulk here when you get back home."

Sherlock smirked and made his way out of the flat and immediately heads to the morgue. Ready to apologize and give her a kiss in the cheek.

_Surely that will work. She can't resist me_, he thought smugly, his infamous smirk on his face.

* * *

When he finally made it to Bart's, he felt so sure an apology and a kiss will work. Little did he know Molly had talked to the guards of the hospital and told them not to let Sherlock in, unless he's with his small companion. So, with countless curses in his mind, he made his way inside the hospital with a little bit of effort. He's given the guards a credit for being good, but not good enough to not see him go pass inside unnoticed.

He hastily made his way to the morgue and felt a little bit excited when he saw the big, white doors of the morgue. Just when he's about to open it, his eye catched a yellow post-it note. He took it and his brows raised up and eyes widened a bit, unable to believe that Molly took the effort of writing something so childish, at least to him.

The post-it note read: **SHERLOCK HOLMES IS NOT ALLOWED INSIDE THE MORGUE FOR ONE WEEK UNLESS IF HE'S ON A CASE AND DESPERATELY NEEDS TO BE IN THE MORGUE. HE SHOULD BE ACCOMPANIED WITH JOHN WATSON OTHERWISE HE'S NOT WELCOMED HERE. **

The note is signed with her name written on it and beside it a single lower-case letter of x.

He let out a giggle, unable to hold himself, and was about to walk in when he was greeted with a livid Molly. His smile faltered and he retreated a little, not sure if he should just go back in his flat or confront her. He's not used to Molly being mad at her, he's usually forgiven and he never saw her this mad at him.

Molly placed the scalpels in a small metallic table near her and slowly made her way to him. Sherlock stood frozen in his place and waited for whatever she has to say. She stood in front of him, quiet and looking down, then she poked his chest with her small finger and said, "ARE YOU BLIND OR STUPID? HAVEN'T YOU READ THE POST-IT NOTE OUTSIDE? YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T LISTENED TO JOHN WHEN HE SO CLEARLY TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE. WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS? YOU THOUGHT AN APOLOGY AND A KISS WOULD WORK, DO YOU? Always smug and dashing about!," she let herself breathe and continued, "YOU DON'T OWN THIS MORGUE AND I DON'T BLOODY CARE IF YOUR BROTHER IS THE 'BRITISH GOVERNMENT'. THIS IS MY MORGUE AND WHATEVER REGULATIONS I SAY RULES HERE. Now, can you please leave the morgue and come back after a week? I'm not done sulking yet. Thank you and see you next week."

Sherlock, who don't take orders from anyone, went out of the morgue, bewildered, confused, and amused. He let out a deep chuckle and thought how interesting and attractive Molly looks like when she gets this red and angry over him. Not that he would make her angry that often from now on. But he notes that an aggressive-looking Molly is a rather attractive woman.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know. Sherlock and Molly are OOC. But sometimes a character that is OOC is funny, interesting, and fun to play at. Any flames? Criticisms? Comments? Do hit up the review button if you want or if you have time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
